X10: Feathers Quest, Part 2
Feathers Quest, Part 2 is the tenth episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the ninetieth episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of the Feathers Of Healing, The Honjo Mansamune, the Violet X PeacockZord, and the Samurai Energy Megazord. Summary The Rangers face the trials of the Feathers Of Healing, but succumb to Venoma's attacks. Brian almost gets them, Venoma and Slash arrive and fight him. Can he save the Humans from destruction? Plot As Kezia turns into a Stone Phantasm, the rangers look on in shock, horror and confusion. "Stone! But how?" Brian says. "Kezia! No!" Niko says. "Aww no, they got her too..." Amos says fearfully. Amarie looks up in Eureka. "The Cloud. It took all of her energy, making her turn into the Phantasm!" "But stone?" Amos says. "Maybe it exhausted ALL of her energy. Completely. She collapsed and turned to stone!" "Our X-Energy keeps us from turning? Then we can't use it! We'll have to do this with out it! We'll find the Cure. If we all turn as well, then Psychos wins for sure..." Brian orders. Meanwhile, Phantasma watches from the safety of the Star Pocket. She informs Psychos and Slash. "They'll foil my whole plan! Psychos, let me destroy them myself!" Slash says as he kneels before Psychos. Paxton realizes that he is falling out of favor with Psychos, as Slash seems to take more responsibility. He kneels and says "No, Lord Psychos, let me go! Slash has already failed twice before in defeating the rangers, let your Second-In-Command do this job!" "This isn't your task! Leave it to me! This was my plan, shall finish it!" Slash continues. "And let the rangers off again? No way-" "ENOUGH!" Psychos puts his foot down and causes an earthquake in The Living Room. ''"I am above the jealousy between brothers for good boy points. However, the two of you are both of my strongest Lieutenants. BOTH of you will take Venoma and destroy the Rangers. If you fail..." Psychos gets up and bends down to the kneeling Knights and whispers "You might as well stay on the outside. Because I will be very angry..." Slash, Bulkmeister, and Venoma are taken by Phantasma back to Japan, to find and kill the rangers. Adrian struggles to keep the Phantasms from escaping and killing themselves. He turns on the news and sees that HAX is planning on destroying the City of Rosebud, fearing that they could invade the surrounding area. "Oh no," He whispers. He feels himself turning, but he refrains from doing so. As Psychos' forces move through the Star Pocket, Slash and Bulkmeister argue about who is truly the better lieutenant... Meanwhile, the rangers trek through Japan. They find a river to rest a little bit, as now they have to conserve energy. Amos and Niko take a nap, while Amarie cleans off her clothes. Brian washes his face, but as he does, he sees the reflection of Slash. The Star Pocket opens up and out jumps Slash, Bulkmeister and Venoma. Amos and Niko wake up, and Amarie jumps into action. "You will not get those Feathers!" Bulkmeister says. "What? How do YOU know about them?" Amos asks. "It doesn't matter, we gotta take em out! IT'S MORPHING TIME!" "AURA X-CHANGE!" The rangers battle the evil forces, but Bulkmeister and Slash are clearly not on the same page. "Get out of my way!" Bulkmeister says as Slash fights Brian. "Me? You're interfering with ME!" Venoma has had enough of their bickering "ENOUGH! You've been fighting since we left! I'LL finish the rangers off! VENOM STRIKE!" Niko realizes that they will turn if the rangers are hit again. "GET BEHIND ME!" He commands. He transforms into his metallic form and takes all the strikes form Venoma. He tells the others to escape, and that they need to find the Feathers. "GO WITHOUT ME! NOW!" He barks at them,. The others escape Psychos men bye running to a Cave, but Niko also turns to Stone. On the way, Amos had to use his invisibility to run by Bulkmeister and Slash. "They got Niko too. What are we gonna do now?" Amarie says panting. Brian, exhausted and running out of hope, gives his order. "Press on. We have to. This goes beyond a war against Psychos. We are the only ones left who can save our city." But as they look back, Amos arrives, clearly reeling. "AMOS!" Amarie yells as she runs to him. "Had to get away from them...Had to use my invisibility...I'm sorry Brian...I though I could beat it, but when you gotta go, you gotta go..." Amos then also turns to stone. Amarie tears up at Amos turning, as Brian gets up, looking lost. "I've never seen anything like this..." Meanwhile, Psychos gets a call from Adrian. "Psychos, they're coming for you, you know?" He says. "I know, and I'll be ready for them. This is only the beginning. Once I grow my army, then they will fear me, fear, US. Then WE will rule this planet, like we were destined to do from the beginning. As foretold by the 'ENERGY SHARD!" Psychos says. Adrian looks dumbfounded by this. Brian and Amarie cross waterfalls, trails, mountain climbs and more. Nightfall reaches. Brian cuts his leg climbing up the hills. The two make a fire for themselves and talk as Amarie fashions a tourniquet for his leg. "How you feeling Brian?" "I'm fine." "You sure? I've never seen you more lost before." "All my life, almost all my plans worked perfectly. And the ones that didn't, everything ended up fine anyway. Even in Ranger battle, they come out fine. But this. This. I feel like nothing's gone right. And see how things have gone, even if we do fine these feathers..." Brian pauses. Amarie knows exactly what he's about to say. "How do we know it will work?" She finishes. Brian trembles a little as he picks up a glass of water. "And if it doesn't, than everything we've ever worked for will be for naught. I want to see Emilia again. But if we fail or they don't work, I won't. It's never been this bad for us ever..." He drops his glass. "Then it's simple. All we need is a little luck, and a lot of hope..." Amarie says, trying to reassure him. Brian smiles. "You're a better motivator than I'll ever be." Brian says with a smile. They set off again. Slash and Bulkmeister get an earful from Psychos, as they continue to bicker. Venoma sees the footsteps of the ranges and smells their scent "Bingo..." Eventually, Amarie and Brian arrive at the Shrine holding the Feathers. They are jubilating and celebrate as they run in. As they do they see the feathers. Brian goes to pick them up, but they turn to dust, much to his shock. He trembles. But as he does, a Samurai warrior walks in and reveals his command. "To gain the Honjo Mansume, you must defeat me in Battle!" "Honjo Mansume? The Legendary Weapon?" Brian says. Amarie is skeptical, but Brian responds with her line of luck and hope. He fights the Samurai, but is about to lose. Amarie, realizing Brian must win, goes and uses her power of absorption and drains a little of the Samurai's powers. However, she too turns to stone. "Get em Brian!" She says. Brian, renewed with a fire, morphs, attacks the Samurai and wins. But just then Venoma and the other two arrive. "GOODNIGHT RED!" Venoma says as he jumps up and fires venom at Brian. Honjo, Legendary Blacksmith of the Tokugawa arrives and blocks all the shots."Your perseverance to gain the Feathers did not go unnoticed. In your Darkest Hour, you pressed on, even in the bleakest moments. I grant you, the Feathers Of Healing! And to tame it, I give you my Honjo Mansume! Destroy the evil forces! ''' Brian gains the sword. As he unsheaths it, massive Peacock Energy Feathers appear on him, and the quills fire off towards the rangers and all of the infected in Rosebud. All of them are cured. Brian slashes Venoma and the other two off the shrine. Amarie and the others reawaken from their Stone state and join him in finishing off Venoma. "SAMURAI ENERGY CUT!" Venoma is no more. Bulkmeister and Slash are badly injured, as Phantasma drags them away before Brian can finish them off. But Venoma grows. Brian gets the Peacock X-Disk and summons the Violet X PeacockZord. The rangers call the X-Energy Megazord. They combine and the Samurai Energy megazord is formed. The most Powerful warrior yet, they destroy Venoma in a fiery haze. "SAMURAI VICTORY STRIKE!" Venoma is defeated for good. As the team returns to Rosebud, everyone is fine. Emilia jumps into Brian's arms as the team is glad things are fine. "How'd you get the feathers anyway?' Kezia asks. Brian and Amarie smile. Together they says " With a little luck, and a lot of hope!" Elsewhere, Bulkmeister and Slash are before Psychos. They apologize for failure, but Psychos has had enough. He fries both of their minds using the Star Pocket as punishment. Masquerade watches with an evil smirk... Debuts *Feathers Of Healing *Honjo Mansamune *Violet X PeacockZord *Samurai Energy Megazord Trivia *'''Comics Counterpart: '''X-Men S1E11-12: Days Of Future Past *Lesson 12: Seibai! Samurai Seishinjin! (Seshinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy